he's come back?
by spectra1991
Summary: han pasado ya 4 años una nueva era de paz se vive en mobius,tails tiene 16 y trabaja en un centro de investigación, un nuevo enemigo aparece, y el obscuro pasado de nuestros heroes es revelado  ojo no es yaoi,ni lemon  basado en tails tales de pacolmix
1. el viene

Tails tales

Prologue

el cual presentaba una tranquilidad que nunca se habían vivido Sonic había conseguido las chaos emeralds y las había ocultado en lo mas profundo de South Island en un lugar al que solo el podía acceder por si fuera poco tails había puesto un sistema de seguridad el cual limitaba el acceso al lugar, robonick ya había abandonado su plan de conquista mundial al menos por ahora y se había vuelto un ermitaño el cual se adueño de unas cuantas tierras desabitadas y nadie sabia de el salvo un par de noticias al año por parte de su único amigo shadow

Por su parte shadow se había echo amigo de casi todos efectuando de Sonic y de Amy a quien por mas que el intente no podía soportar aun así mantenía una relación especial con tails pues era de los pocos que conocía su pequeño secreto…

Capitulo 1: te tails of assassin

Era un día como cualquier otro en mobius los pájaros cantaban su bella melodía la cual alumbraba la casa de nuestro pequeño amigo peludo –tails despierta se nos hace tarde para la presentación-decía una voz gruesa pero a ala vez amable –solo un poco mas anoche casi no dormí –decía el pequeño zorro mientras se tapaba su carita –eso fue tu culpa por usar esa ropa sexi ahora levántate o llegaremos tarde-decía la misma voz mientras ponía varias sabanas cerca de su cara para poder levantarlo –esta bien esta bien ya me levanto-decía uno y otra vez mientras se levantaba lentamente dejando ver su pequeño y frágil cuerpo –hoy estas mas bella que de costumbre mi amor-decía aquella voz mientras nuestra pequeña amiga trataba de cubrirse –no molestes shadow –decía frotándose sus ojitos solo para ser sorprendida por un pequeño beso a pesar de resistirse por un momento termino disfrutándolo

-anoche de verdad la pasaste fenomenal no es así-decía la pequeña zorrita con una mirada muy traviesa en su rostro sin embargo shadow no respondió y tan solo se dio media vuelta –la comida ya esta preparada baja cuando ya te ayas vestido -decía con una sonrisa mas que picara en su rostro la cual contestaba sola la pregunta, después de aquello solo río y se levanto de la cama y se ducho cuando termino bajo a la estancia donde shadow la esperaba con varios alimentos –shadow no debiste-decía sonriente mientras se sentaba y consumían aquellos alimentos –es lo menos que puedo hacer por mis 2 pequeñas-decía riendo mientras se daba media vuelta –tengo unos asuntos que resolver con robonick al parecer uno de sus bichos escapo y esta causando un alboroto no es nada serio pero si Sonic y los demás intervinieran seria un problema-decía para sonreírle a tails el cual ya había terminado y tan solo acariciaba su vientre el cual se notaba un poco mas hinchado

-cuando regreses ve a mi cuarto …..te tengo una sorpresa -decía con un sonrojo en sus mejillas y desviando la mirada alo cual el solo río -no tienes que forzarte hacer algo que no quieres solo te lastimara mas-decía sonriéndole mientras se acercaba a ella y le daba un beso en su mejilla –yo acepte cuidar y proteger a esa pequeña como si fuera mía yo estoy contigo por mi voluntad-decía con una sonrisa tranquilizadora después de aquello solo tomo sus patines y se acerco a la puerta –llegare tarde esta noche así que no me esperes-dijo con una sonrisa para luego salir de ahí solo pudo escucharse el ruido de los patines perdiéndose en la distancia –shadow ten cuidado-se pudo escuchar de parte de la pequeña zorrita la cual se había quedado sola en aquella casa, tan solo miro el reloj aun tenia tiempo de cambiarse y llegar a la presentación con suficiente tiempo

Entro de nueva cuenta a su cuarto y saco varias tiras de pelo muy parecidos a su pelaje y tan solo se los a amarro a modo de faja lo suficientemente fuerte para que sus pechos no fueran notados en cuanto su vientre había engañado a todos diciendo que había abusado de los chilli dogs y que había engordado y debido a su trabajo en el elevador espacial no tenia tiempo de volverse a poner en forma aquello había sido una excusa pero había servido para poder esquivar las sospechas después de todos a los ojos de los demás el era un chico solo Sonic y shadow conocían la verdad

Una ves terminado tan solo se puso una bata de laboratorio y salio directo a la puerta donde el tornado ya lo esperaba el aire se había vuelto frío y el ambiente había cambiado siendo un poco mas siniestro como si se estuviera presagiando un desastre "quizás no debería ir hoy a la reunión" pensó mas sin embargo su móvil sonó en aquel momento y al contestarlo se podía oír un mensaje –tails donde estas, la junta comenzó mas temprano al aparecer quieren cerrar el proyecto, te necesitamos a qui-decía por ultimo la voz dejando a la zorrita trepándose al aeroplano y dirigiéndose a la reunión

Una vez en el lugar se vio envuelta barios reporteros la rodearon –miles-sama ¿que opina acerca de la crisis energética?, ¿de verdad el elevador espacial es la única forma de evitar la crisis?, ¿que hay de las imágenes donde se ve la presencia militar? De verdad han resivido amenazas de parte del ?-aquellas eran tan solo algunas de la preguntas que se podían entender puesto que los reporteros la habían rodeado –tranquilos las respuestas la oirán en la conferencia que daré hoy, vale-decía intentando avanzar sin embargo su voz se perdía entre los cuestionamientos cuando por fin llego ala puerta tan solo se sonrojo ante una voz –tails que bueno que llegas es una pesadilla, varios de nuestros científicos a cargo ya se han ido los contribuyentes están perdiendo las esperanzas en el proyecto si esto continua….-

-ya basta Chris el elevador seguirá su construcción después de todo soy la segunda mente mas brillante de todo mobius-dice riendo con una gotita de pena bastante evidente –lo se es la única razón por la cual los contribuyentes siguen a un en el proyecto pero sabes bien lo que ocurrirá si fallamos- dijo Chris con una voz de preocupación –mañana es el gran día el elevador espacial por fin será abierto-dijo casi ignorando lo ultimo que había dicho su compañero –por lo pronto tengo que preparme para la conferencia de prensa estaré en mi oficina por favor no me molesten-dijo haciendo una reverencia a Chris para luego retirarse con una gran sonrisa .

La oficina de tails no era diferente a la de los otros científicos a pesar de su gran inteligencia el siempre había sido muy humilde el único lujo que tenia era una consola de ultima generación y un televisor que solo le servían de vez en cuando –bien veamos donde deje esos papeles-decía rascándose mientras comenzaba a revisar la pequeña oficina la cual estaba echa un desastre –lo único que he aprendido de Sonic es su sentido del desastre-decía rascándose un poco la mejillas cuando se escucho una pequeña risa alo cual tails soltó la pequeña de papeles la cuales se regaron por el piso -jujujujujuju veo que ya el elevador esta casi completado no es así-pregunta la voz la cual provenía de una computadora en el escritorio –maestro no se aparezca así-replica la zorrita mientras recogía las hojas las cuales habían quedado regadas en el suelo .

-gomen gomen no pensé que estuvieras haciendo algo importante mi joven pupilo- decía intentando aguantarla risa –tails tengo las cifras que pediste –decía mientras aparecían varios números –según las cifras todo parece funcionar perfectamente salvo el consumo excesivo de energía todo parece operar conforme lo planeado- decía sonriendo mientras seguía mirando la computadora –maestro esta seguro que el consumo de energía es correcto?-pregunta al ver las altas cifras de consumo de energía –de eso te iba hablar creo que Sonic y su equipo deberían revisar el elevador antes de su abertura al publico puede que tengan un visitante poco agradable-decía con extremada preocupación .

-no te preocupes acerca de eso hay mucha vigilancia al parecer el líder del consejo quiere ser el primero en utilizar el elevador así que hay mucha vigilancia militar si hubiera algo extraño seria el primero en ser informado-dijo seriamente mientras solo miraba la pantalla –por cierto a donde enviaste a shadow el me dijo que había uno de tus robots fuera de control-dijo con una voz algo preocupada –tranquilo no es nada importante, recuerdas a metal Sonic?-dice casi sin prestar mucha importancia -como olvidarlo aun tengo las cicatrices-decía desviando la mirada –parece ser que se reactivo o al menos lo queda de el… –robó Nick no había terminado de decir la frase cuando tails ya se ayaba con el monitor fuertemente agarrado –¡como que se reactivo! Sonic y yo casi terminamos asesinados por el y ¿mandaste a shadow solo?-tails ya se encontraba totalmente fuera de si –cállate y escucha no es el mismo metal Sonic que enfrentaron hace 5 años si no sus restos ni siquiera es la cuarta parte de rápido que era, y te agradecería que antes de perder la calma me escucharas, ¿queda claro? –interrumpió el doctor con una voz tan severa que contrastaba con su tono infantil que siempre tenia.

-Lo siento mi maestro-dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia –además por que te preocupas por ese erizo mal educado?-pregunta con una mirada picarona en su rostro –no es como si se fueran a casar o es que el es el dueño del premio que crece dentro de ti tails trago saliva y tan solo se llevo la mano a sus orejas intentando disimular la pena que sentía –no se de que estas hablando-decía desviando la mirada –jojojo no creas que me as engañado tus caderas se han hecho mas anchas tu vientre a crecido y tus piernas se han abierto un poco-dijo riendo robonick que parecía mas que complacido en molestar a tails –eso imposible ya que soy un Chi…-intento desviar tails-no te molestes en ocultarlo lo se desde hace tiempo quien crees que fue el que le dijo a shadow en primer lugar-decía riendo mientras giraba su silla –eres un …-SIM embargo robó Nick interrumpió –en fin anoche dormí algo tarde trabajando en los datos que me pediste así que por favor no me molestes por hoy-dijo mirando mientras bostezaba y apagaba la cámara

-pervertido!-termino de decir con todas sus ganas mientras en la pantalla aparecía un gran no signal –e..tto interrumpo algo?-pregunta un pequeño con una bata de científico –la conferencia ya esta por comenzar-dijo con una gran gota y este cerro la puerta y salio corriendo dejando a tails con un gesto algo pálido por la vergüenza que sentía en aquel momento.

Tails arreglo lo poco que quedaba y se dispuso a salir y subir al escenario donde ya estaban todos los científicos que trabajaban en el proyecto al ser el jefe de investigación el seria el primero en hablar sentía ya muchas mariposas en el estomago y eso ya era mucho decir sin embargo vio varias caras conocidas en primera fila Amy, Sonic, Sally inclusive nudillos todos estaban en primera fila junto a varias `personas de la prensa y varios científicos

-hermano demuéstrales quien manda!-grito Sonic al ver que la pequeña zorrita aparecía mientras tan solo levantaba su pulgar y hacia su pequeña seña que lo caracterizaba

–Sonic siéntate-decía Amy mientras le agarraba de su pelaje y hacia una seña de silencio sin embargo aquello le había dado muchos mas confianza que 1000 horas de estudio las luces se apagaron dejando ver un video musical de introducción donde se podía ver cada una de las partes que componían al proyecto seguido de varias recopilaciones acerca de el trozos de videos algunos accidentes graciosos entre otras cosas

Tails comenzó a hablar acerca de la importancia de aquel proyecto que tenia como finalidad llevar materiales y personal a las distintas estaciones espaciales de mobius con ello la exploración espacial se elevaría enormemente y se podría hacer algo que tails había soñado desde que era mas pequeño turismo espacial de echo había un mirador especial para ello con un par de habitaciones especialmente adaptadas para poder pasar la noche

Cuando termino un gran aplauso se pudo escuchar de parte de la gran mayoría de los invitados al parecer se habían aclarado las dudas solo se podían notar los flashes de las cámaras mientras tails solo se iba tras las bambalinas de aquel improvisado ecenerario

Donde ya lo esperaban los demas –hermano-dijo tails y de inmediato abrazo a Sonic y se acurruco en su pecho –pense que no vendrian-dijo sonriendo mientras se separaba de el con un gran sonrojo en sus megillas –bromeas y perderme tu gran dia? Aunque debo de admitir que no entendi nada-decia con una gotita en su rostro mientras miraba a los demas los cuales al igual que Sonic no hacian mas que hablar de lo bien que había estado su discurso Ninguno sospechaba la cadena de eventos que estaba por ocurrir.

–señor miles se le solicita de nuevo en el escenario para la conferencia de prensa-se pudo escuchar entre las bocinas y el solo sonrojo –me tengo que ir-dijo haciendo una reverencia mientras miraba a todos los demás y sintió un fuerte escalofrío presintiendo que algo malo estaba por ocurrir pero no le dio importancia "debo estar resfriándome"pensó y se dirigió de nuevo al escenario uno de los científicos comenzó hablar de cómo seria y de las precauciones a tomar sin embargo no termino su explicación cuando todo comenzó a temblar y uno de los militares apareció en la puerta –ha habido una explosión en la sala de maquinas todos evacuen el edificio ahora-grito el militar lo cual solo causo pánico –una explosión en ese lugar no causaría …-grito tails mientras todo seguía temblando intentando advertir a los demas para que no se fueran –tails, tails-se escucho desde el piso en un principio creyó que se trataba de una alucinación pero algo comenzó a materializarse frente a el

-gracias por traerme de vuelta esas malteadas de energía fueron fabulosas-decia aquel ente mientras lentamente aparecía primero unos ojos rojos y luego un cuerpo de peluche –quien eres-pregunto casi fuera de si –hummm...…. Mi nombre real están complicado que dudo que puedan pronunciarlo pero tu me puedes llamar tails doll-termino por decir tails dio un par de pasos hacia atrás –en agradecimiento por haberme devuelto mi forma te daré una muerte rápida y sin dolor –decia mirándolo mientras tails comenzaba a elevarse y este comenzaba a ser estrangulado por una fuerza invisible lentamente el pequeño zorro comenzó a perder la conciencia sin embargo antes de que pudiera perder la conciencia se pudo escuchar un grito –deja a mi hermano en paz maldito-decia mientras le golpeaba dejando caer el cuerpo de tails caer el cual fue atrapado por Amy –estas bien? -Le pregunto mientras miraba a Sonic el cual se encontraba persiguiendo al ente en su forma esférica destruyendo todo lo que encontraran a su paso tails en su momento no contesto pero hacia señas que solo necesitaba un momento –que es esa cosa'-pregunto mientras solo se escuchaba una risa maléfica de parte de el ente -esto es lo mejor que puedes hacer? –de inmediato paro y tan solo esquivo al erizo el cual termino por estrellarse con una pared sacándolo de combate.

No lo se pero no parece muy amigable-dijo riendo un poco mientras tosía –tails será mejor que escapes solo serás un estorbo-dice nudillos que regresaba con Sonic el cual estaba bien solo se había dado un golpe fuerte pero ya estaba bien –disculpa pero nunca he huido de una pelea y no comenzare ahora-decia mientras sacaba una pequeña pistola de láser del bolsillo de su bata y le apuntaba al pequeño ente el cual solo río solo se escucho un zumbido y aquel ente exploto en pedazos

Tails había destruido aquel ente sin embargo la felicidad había durado poco ya que todos le habían rodeado bastante asustados en aquel momento no comprendió por que pero comenzó a sentir como lentamente sus energías se iban perdiendo miro su cuerpo y pudo notar una mancha roja en su pecho y como el tails doll se regeneraba de apoco –de verdad creíste que un simple láser acabaría conmigo?-pregunta burlonamente mientras se da media vuelta y mientras se iba regenerando –esto ha dejado de ser divertido los matare en otra ocasión-decia tails doll mientras atravesaba el muro y se perdía afuera solo podían escucharse los gritos de la gente seguido de la risa de aquel misterioso ser -hermano por favor aguanta-grito Sonic mientras lo cargaba en brazos y se encaminaban al hospital mas cercano

Continuara…

Quien es tails doll? por que savia el nombre de tails? Y mas importante sobrevira tails y su hijo?

Todo eso y más en nuestro próximo episodio: td is come back


	2. repercusiones

Habían pasado 24 horas desde que tails doll había aparecido y tails a un no despertaba la única que había cuidándolo era amy la cual permanecía medio dormida junto a ella sin embargo el ruido del televisor le hizo reaccionar –por fin han aparecido los fremdom Fighters Sonic, shadow y Sally -decia una reportera mientras la imagen del tornado aparecía en el horizonte –Sonic por favor cuídate-decia Amy mientras juntaba sus manos esperando lo mejor y recordando los sucesos que habían provocado aquel escenario

24 horas antes

-¡por favor ayúdenme tengo un herido!-grito el erizo azul mientras entraba con tails en sus brazos el liquido carmesí goteaba manchando el piso –dios que sucedió?-pregunto la enfermera al mirar la herida la cual era extremadamente grave Sonic no respondió se encontraba a un en shock por lo ocurrido y solo vio como la enfermera tomaba a tails y la colocaba en una camilla -¡preparen la sala de operaciones tenemos una chica aproximadamente 16 años, una herida en el pecho!-grito la enfermera mientras varios médicos aparecían y la acompañaban Sonic por su parte no podía hacer nada mas que esperar a que todo saliera bien.

Las horas pasaban en el hospital y la gran mayoría del grupo se había reunido en el hospital shadow, Amy Sally inclusive nudillos aguardaban afuera de la sala de emergencias a que algún medico les diera información acerca de su pequeño amigo, por fin aparecía un medico –como esta tails se pondrá bien?-pregunto shadow con preocupación el medico cayo un momento –ella esta bien hemos hecho todo lo que estaba a nuestro alcance ahora todo depende de su voluntad, sin embargo me temo que durante la cirugía presento un parto prematuro el bebe esta bien y pueden verlo en la sala de maternidad-decia aquel doctor mientras tan solo acomodaba sus lentes –debe de haber un error tails es un chico-dijo nudillos un tanto confundido sin embargo Sonic le tomo el hombro -en realidad ella ha sido chica todo el tiempo yo me entere hace unos meses-le dijo sonriendo –sin embargo concuerdo con nudillos ella no puede estar embarazada aun es muy pequeña-dijo Sonic mirando seriamente al medico.

-yo solo digo lo que ocurrió pueden ver al pequeño en la sala de maternidad en cuanto a su amiga podrán verla tan pronto la pasen a un cuarto – decia mientras hacia una reverencia y se retiraba –tails embarazada no lo puedo creer-decia mientras se llevaba sus manos hacia su cabeza aquello para el erizo era algo muy impensable sin embargo explicaba muchas cosas –shadow sabias algo de est….-dijo sin embargo shadow había desaparecido -supongo que no es muy paciente-decia encogiéndose de hombros la expresión del grupo era de incredulidad –que otras cosas nos estará ocultando esa zorra….-decia nudillos sin embargo no termino de decir aquella frase cuando sintió un fuerte golpe y se hallaba en el suelo –¡cierra la boca tails es tails no importa lo que suceda! –replicaba Sonic mirando severamente a nudillos el cual solo desvío la mirada.

-estaré en la sala de maternidad si me necesitan-dijo mientras solo le daba la espalda a los demas y comenzaba a caminar todo lo que había ocurrido en el elevador y con tails parecían una pesadilla de la cual solo quería despertar al llegar a la sala de maternidad solo vio a shadow viendo a trabes de una de las ventanillas aquello debía ser aun mas duro para el ya que era el padre de la criatura de tails o almenos eso pensaba –como estas friend-pregunto mientras se ponía junto a el -tu que crees mi prometida se debate entre la vida y la muerte junto con mi pequeña-decia mientras apretaba sus puños.

–no se lo que tu y tu equipo hará pero y….-decia el erizo obscuro –no te precipites yo vi lo que esa criatura es capaz….no se compara a doomsdays ni a nada a lo que hayamos enfrentado si peleamos contra el así solo perderemos nuestras vidas en vano-decia Sonic mientras ponía una mano en el hombro -se como te sientes tails es como un hermano para mi pero este momento no es para andar dando palos a ciegas-finalizo mientras miraba por la ventana a la pequeña zorrita de color negra –es idéntica a su madre aunque ella tiene mas colas que ella-decia shadow mientras le sonreía al erizo y le señalaba las 4 colas que sobresalían aunque eran muy pequeñas –si el mito de los zorros es cierto ella debería será mas inteligente y rápida que su madre-completo Sonic sonriendo mientras se daba media vuelta –ire con los demas por favor piensa en lo que te acabo decir y no hagas una tontería ambas te necesitan my friend-decia sonriéndole

mientras regresaba pudo ver como el numero de pacientes había aumentado en tan solo unas horas y algunos cuartos ya estaban llenos aun así no le dio importancia y siguió caminando asta que dio con nudillos el cual estaba recargado en la puerta haciendo vigilancia Sonic paso junto a el sin decir palabra y entro al cuarto donde estaban Amy y Sally cuidando su sueño -como esta?-pregunto Sonic mientras miraba como Sally salía de la sala – no se permite mas de 2 personas en los cuartos así que yo me retiro a hacer guardia con nudillos-decia sonriéndole a Sonic solo se pudo escuchar la puerta cerrándose detrás de ellos después de aquello Sonic no hizo mas que sentarse en el lugar de Sally mirando fijamente a tails

Tails tenia un color mas claro que lo normal –luce tan mona durmiendo-dijo Amy mientras acariciaba su mejilla –no puedo imaginar todo lo que a sufrido teniendo que fingir siendo un chico todos los problemas que tuvo que afrontar sola sin poderle decir a nadie-decia sonriendo mientras unas cuantas lagrimas aparecían en sus megillas –tranquila Amy no es culpa de nadie ella lo decidió así si alguien tiene la culpa ese soy yo-decia el erizo azul desviando la mirada Amy intento calmar a Sonic sin embargo Sally abrió la puerta –todos vengan a la sala de espera rápido- Amy y Sonic intercambiaron miradas y salieron nudillos, Sally inclusive cream y vainilla ya estaban en aquel lugar mirando el pequeño televisor que había ahí.

-estamos reportando desde Routh island o almenos de lo que era, hace tan solo unos minutos fue destruida como pueden ver no hay mas que un vacío donde antes estaba el paraíso esmeralda-decia la reportera mientras por la televisión solo aparecían las imágenes de un gran cráter llenándose con el agua que había alrededor –por el momento no tenemos reportes de sobrevivientes aparentemente esto tiene relación con lo que sucedido en el proyecto espacial en metrópolis city donde un ser extraño se apodero del elevador espacial seguiremos informando conforme nos llegue información.

Amy se había abrazado de Sonic quien solo veía estupefacto como la apantalla cambiaba de programación –todos nuestros amigos, vecinos están…-Amy rompió en llanto Sonic por su parte seguía en shock –sabes lo que significa no es cierto?-pregunto el armadillo mientras cruzaba miradas con Sonic –las crees que las aya destruido?-pregunto mirando –las esmeraldas caos son energía pura aunque destruyan el lugar donde se encuentran estas no recibirían ni el .1% del daño-decia nudillos mirándolo seriamente –así que ahora tenemos una entidad sobrenatural con suficiente poder como para destruir una isla entera y además ahora tiene las Emeralds chaos en su poder-decia mientras se agarraba la cabeza –esto se pone cada vez mejor-decia mientras miraba a los demas –que darse llorando no servirá de nada –decia encojiendoce de hombros –cream, vainilla vayan a casa a investigar en casa de tails necesitamos saber quien o que es esa cosa ¿puedo contar con ustedes?-decia sonriendo mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la pequeña conejo la cual asintió y salio de la habitación sin embargo vainilla solo miro a Sonic severamente –sonic honestamente crees que podremos acabar con esta amenaza?-le pregunta sin apartar la mirada –claro que si-decia con su clasica pose aunque en el fondo no sentía la misma seguridad que demostraba siempre por primera vez sentía miedo, vainilla solo rió y se marcho junto con su hija.

Amy tan solo miro a Sonic y tan solo se aferro a su brazo para hacerle sentir que ella también tenía miedo algo a lo que Sonic solo se hiso al desentendido –hay que ir a ver a tails seria un problema si despertara y no hubiera nadie a su lado –decia mientras se separaba de Amy y se dirigía a la habitación de su compañera.

Al llegar pudo notar a shadow en la puerta casi medio dormido –ya es algo tarde deberías regresar a casa y descansar-le decia cuando paso junto a el sin embargo shadow no respondió y tan solo sonrío, sin decir nada mas el erizo azul entro a la habitación y se sentó a lado de su compañera miro el reloj ya era bastante tarde cerca de la media noche sin notarlo cerro sus ojos y se quedo dormido soñando con el dia que habia conocido a tails

-flashback-

Era un dia soleado como cualquier otro Sonic había derrotado por primera vez a robotNick y tan solo buscaba un lugar donde pasar unas vacaciones, sin embargo el tornado comenzó hacer varios ruidos –diablos just now- decia así mismo mientras buscaba un lugar donde hacer un aterrizaje de emergencia basto una mirada para encontrar un pequeño pueblo no parecía grande ni siquiera que tuviera un taller pero era mejor que nada quizás podría encontrar a alguien que le auxiliara

El tornado hizo un ruido enorme al aterrizar sin embargo nadie apareció –hay alguien aquí?-grito Sonic sin respuesta aparente –diablos este lugar me da escalofríos-decia mientras sacaba una caja de herramientas y abría uno de los compartimientos del motor del cual salio un humo negro que hizo toser al erizo –diablos tardare mas de lo que pensaba-decia rascándose la detrás de la oreja y notaba como el sol comenzaba a ocultarse tan solo dejo sus herramientas y comenzó a caminar y entro a una de las casas no creo que les importe si utilizo uno de estos sitios para dormir decia sonriendo sin embargo al abrir la puerta solo escucho un chillido idéntico al de un niño llorando –haya alguien aquí?-pregunto mientras miraba a su alrededor y solo veía a un pequeño niño incado llorando –hey niño estas bien?-pregunto sin respuesta al acercarse noto que junto al niño había otra persona recostada.

De inmediato abrazo al niño y puso su cara contra su pecho –tranquilo todo esta bien -volvió a decir –que paso aquí sabes algo?-pregunto Sonic al niño el cual solo se restregó los ojos –todos comenzaron a decir cosas extrañas y de repente -pregunto el pequeño Sonic solo miro ala chica que lo acompañaba era una zorrita de unos 16 años tan solo se acerco a ella y le tomo el pulso solo para darse cuenta de lo obvio solo bajo la mirada –tranquilo niño debemos irnos de este lugar vale solo necesito arreglar mi aeroplano ¿tienes nombre?dijo mirando al pequeño –me llamo miles prower pero todos me dicen tails por mis colitas y por cierto no soy …-sin emabrgo no había acabado decir de aquello cuando noto que el erizo ya no estaba junto a ella y se encontraba trabajando en el aeroplano dejando a la zorrita con una pequeña gotita, después de unos minutos Sonic solo se limpio el aceite de motor - no es uno de los mejores trabajos pero debería soportar para llegar al pueblo mas cercano-decia para si mismo -bien tails nos vamos tienes suerte que tenga un casco de repuesto y unos googles-sonrío mirando como el zorrito se ponía los accesorios alo que Sonic no pudo evitar partirse de la risa por lo grande que le quedaban

Y le ayudo a subirse, el tornado solo hizo un rugido en el motor y comenzó a elevarse

–Por cierto me llamo Sonic my brother –decia sonriéndole mientras el tornado solo se perdía en el horizonte.

Fin de flashbacks

Sonic levántate cream nos esta hablando-decia una voz algo preocupada Sonic abrió los ojos lentamente solo para ver a la erizo rosada con su martillo –estoy despierto estoy despierto-decia Sonic desesperadamente con varias gotas de sudor mientras el erizo se restregaba los ojos pudo notar que ya todos estaban en la habitación –ha creí que solo se permitían 2 personas en ala habitación -decia un poco molesto mientras miraba a los demas –le hemos pedido permiso al doctor siempre que no hagamos mucho ruido-decia Amy de forma tímida –bien ya estamos todos cream empieza- decia mientras la mirada se fijaba en un pequeño robot mensajero el cual tenia una pequeña pantalla en el pecho.

-Sonic-Kun hemos estado despiertas toda la noche pero creo que encontramos algo- decia la pequeña conejita mientras miraba un pequeño libro –es una pequeña leyenda del pueblo de tails-cuando dijo esto paro un momento ya que todos sabían que el era el único sobreviviente –según esto hace muchos años cuando Moebius era aun joven un malvado hechicero creo una aberración conocida simplemente como la criatura y lo utilizo para causar terror y destrucción sin embargo tal era el poder de esta criatura que el hechicero creo 7 esmeraldas para controlarlo –

-pero 7 hechiceros de Moebius uno por cada raza enfrentaron esta amenaza y crearon la esmeralda madre para controlar su poder la esmeralda cumplió su objetivo y el monstruo fue sellado en lo mas profundo de la tierra-interrumpió Sonic mientras miraba tails de forma seria –como lo sabes?-pregunto la conejita mirando a Sonic con curiosidad –es la misma historia que pedía que le leyera cuando éramos niños –si la leyenda es cierta estamos peleando contra la criatura y con cada hora que pasa se hace mas poderoso –tienes alguna idea?-pregunto shadow mientras mantenía la mirada en su pequeña la cual no daba signos de despertar en un buen rato

-atacar mientras podamos nudillos tu ve a ángel island investiga como usar el poder de la Emerald master si hay alguien que puede averiguarlo ese eres tu-decia mientras señalaba a nudillos -shadow, y Sally vienen conmigo iré a preparar al tornado véanme afuera en 15 minutos –decia finalmente Sonic mientras se levantaba y salía de la habitación

-Sonic-Kun yo quiero ir también- escucho que decia Amy –alo cual el erizo paro su marcha – es muy peligroso-dijo con la cabeza baja –lo se pero no puedo quedarme aquí de brazos cruzados mientra...- sin embargo Amy no había terminado de hablar cuando sintió un fuerte abrazo de parte de Sonic -no soportaría verte en la misma condición de tails-sintió como su rostro era levantado y le miro a los ojos –sonic-kun- dijo amy por ultimo sintió como sus labios se juntaban por un momento Amy se resistió pero termino correspondiendo

-por favor cuida de tails por mi vale-dijo Sonic sonriendo mientras le soltaba y continuaba su marcha Amy solo sonrío y regreso a la habitación

Adelanto del próximo episodio xd

Amy miraba el televisor mientras solo contenía la respiración -les reportamos desde la escena como dije hace unos minutos han aparecido nubes negras en proyecto Cadmus – dijo la reportera mientras la cámara enfocaba al elevador espacial –se escucho un gran estruendo es el tornado, shadow, Sally, y Sonic los freedom Fighters han aparecido- se escucharon varios zumbidos y después una explosión –es inconcebible el tornado fue alcanzado por uno de los rayos provenientes de la torre desconocemos si están todos bien-decia con extremada preocupación mientras solo podía verse la bola de fuego caer

Amy solo junto sus manos rezando que Sonic y los demas estuvieran a salvo…..

Esperen el Próximo capitulo n.n


	3. viejos enemigos, nuevos aliados

Amy miraba atónita el televisor el cual solo afocaba a la imagen del tornado envuelto en llamas y precipitándose hacia el suelo no pudo hacer mas que juntar sus manos y rezar para que estuvieran a salvo sin embargo comenzó a escucharse un zumbido fuerte y los reporteros comenzaron a hablar acerca de una pequeña esfera de color azul el cual caía a gran velocidad Amy dio un gran suspiro ni siquiera escuchaba lo que decían los reporteros su héroe azul habían salido bien parados de aquel accidente aunque comenzaba a dudar que hubiera sido un accidente

Momentos antes

El tornado surcaba el cielo mientras mas se acercaban a cadmus el cielo comenzaba a ser mas obscuro Sonic se había dado cuenta de ello aun asi no le dio importancia no seria la primera vez que volara con el clima en contra –que diablos le hiso tails al tornado vuela mejor que nunca-decia Sonic s su contraparte mas sin embargo no consiguió respuesta –no se que diablos vio my brother en ti eres un estirado a tiempo completo-decia Sonic con el tono que tanto le caracterizaba, sim embargo tampoco obtuvo respuesta –no les parece extraño que con tanto poder esa criatura no haya echo mas que un solo ataque-decia shadow mientras miraba como la inmensa torre se acercaba de apoco parecía mentira que algo que causaba tanta alegria a su pequeña zorrita ahora estuviera causando tanta preocupación alo cual solo shadow apretó sus puños "matare a esa cosa con mis propias manos" decia en su mente de repente varios rayos comensaron a aparecer en un inicio eran faciles de esquivar mas sin embargo pronto comenzaron a ser mas frecuentes

-diablos ese ultimo estuvo cerca-decia Sally mientras se aferraba los gogless –todos salten ahora –comando Sonic el cual había perdido el control de la nave los 3 saltaron casi al unisono y poco despues solo se escucho la gran explosión detrás de ellos, Sonic no tuvo tiempo de pensar y de inmediato se envolvió en su forma spin y comensaba a girar en si mismo –sonic boom-grito mientras debajo de ellos solo se formaba una corriente de aire que amortiguo la caída –todos estan bien-pregunto el erizo una ves que ya todos estaban en el suelo mientras solo daba una par de pazos hacia atrás mareado –un poco asustada pero bien-contesto Sally en cuanto a shadow solo se adelanto "este tipo nunca cambiara?" se preguntaba el erizo mientras comenzaba a caminar mirando como el tornado se convertía en una bola de fuego y caia al suelo volando en pedazos

Mi hermano va matarme-decia Sonic con varias gotas de sudor –una pregunta por que siges llamando hermano a tails ya todos sabemos que es una chica?-pregunta Sally quien caminaba detrás de ellos –hmmm no lo hbia pensado en eso… pero creo que es solo una costumbre le he dicho tantas veces hermano que decirle hermana suena simplemente raro-decia con su típica sonrisa aunque existia una razon mas profunda el no iba a permitir que sus compañeros la descubrieran tan fácilmente –e..to alguien save cuantos pisos son?-pregunta el erizo mirando hacia arriva sabia que estaba diseñada para 2 cosas investigación y como transporte pero lejos de eso no savia mas -200 pisos aunque solo cada 50 hay oficinas importantes-dice el erizo obscuro –hay 5 elevadores repartidos por toda la instalación cada uno avanza 50 pisos y el único directo es el que lleva materiales pero no es posible usarlo para trasportar gente ya que la velocidad que alcanza mataria a cualquiera-decia shdow mientras caminaba.

Como es que sabes todo eso?-pregunto Sonic algo impresionado –vi los planos de tails en casa-respondio unicamente mientras miraba la torre y como el cielo se nubalaba a su alrededor tenia un mal presentimiento sobre eso pero no habia tiempo para dudar tenian que actuar antes que fuera demasiado tarde –tardaremos 2 horas desde aquí asi que si ya dejaron sus tonterías debemos ponernos en marcha-decia Shadow a sus 2 forzados compañeros los cuales solo rieron un poco y comenzaron a caminar

* * *

><p>Tails lentamente abrió sus pequeños ojos estaba algo aturdido y debido a la anestesia todo le daba vueltas por lo que tuvo que cerrar sus ojos fuertemente para evitar vomitar Solo se podía escuchar el ruido del televisor no distinguía bien de lo que estaban hablando pero parecía ser un programa de concursos conforme se recuperaba vio Amy dormida de brazos cruzados –do…de estoy….?-pregunto con algo de dificultad mas para si mismo por lo que no esperaba una respuesta, tenia los recuerdos mezclados del incidente y como habia sido llevado al hospital pero le dolía la cabeza para pensar claramente.<p>

Miro lo que le rodeaba intentando buscar cosas que le dieran alguna pista de que hospital era, aquello era mas para mantener su mente ocupada que para realmente obtener una respuesta sin frutos solo se resigno a acariciar su vientre como hacia cada ves que se sentía preocupada sin embargo no sintió nada, peor aun noto había adelgazado el susto fue bastante fuerte y se levanto abruptamente de la cama solo para regresar con un gran quejido –tails que bueno que ya despertaste-decia la eriza rosa que se había despertado por el pequeño ruido –estoy …bien!-decia sonrojándose mucho pues asta ese momento se habia dado cuenta que su pequeño secreto había sido descubierto.

Ya esta bien, tus heridas son bastante graves asi que no tienes que esforzarte demasiado-decia Amy abrazando a tails y tranquila tu pequeña esta sana –decia con una sonrisa mientras le daba un beso en la frente lo cual hiso que tails se pusiera mas roja –per….dón por haber….lo ocultado e…s solo que no sa…..-tails sintio un dedo en la comisura de sus labios –ya hablaremos de eso en otra ocasión por el momento solo debes concentrarte en descansar-decia separándose y acomodándole las sabanas para que estuviera cómoda era la primera vez que ella se mostraba tan afectiva

-no te vallas a dormir vale-decia sonriéndose mientras solo se escuchaba la puerta cerrarse dejando a la pequeña zorrita sola en aquella habitación , por alguna razón varias lagrimas comenzaron a recorrer sus megillas –soy una estupida-decia riendo un poco mientras se secaba las lagrimas antes de que Amy regresara y en efecto solo se escucho el ruido de la puerta abrirse –ya regrese y traje a alguien que quiere conocerte-decia Amy con una sonrisa mientras dejaba pasar a una enfermera la cual tenia una bebe envuelta entre sus brazos, tails no hizo mas que sonrojarse y llorar.

* * *

><p>Despues 2 horas continuas de caminar por aquel lugar lograron llegar alas puertas del proyecto cadmus aun se podia ver el letrero algo borroso como si hubieran pasado mucho tiempo –es increible que solo hayan pasado dia y medio cualquiera que viera este sitio pensaria que a pasado mas de un año-decia Sally mirando a shadow un tanto preocupada esperando a que el tuviera una respuesta sin embargo el solo se mantenia callado –oye comprendo por lo que estas pasando pero almenos puedes hablar con nosotros-decia Sally casi enfadada –silencio ay algo observándonos-dijo shadow con voz baja para no dar indicios de que los habían descubierto, Sonic por su parte trataba de visualizar cualquier cosa que pudiera estar mal<p>

-estas seguro que nos observan yo no veo nada-decia Sonic llevándose sus manos hacia su espalda como siempre –eso no significa que no haya algo-decia mientras miraba su mano la cual comenzaba a brillar de a poco –chaos spear-grito mientras lansaba su ataque cerca de Sonic

Solo se escucho un gemido lastimero y lentamente comenso a materialisarse una criatura deforme de color obscuro –que es esa cosa-grito Sally muy asutada normalmente era muy valiente pero en aquel momento sentia mucho miedo sobre todo por que estaba junto a ellos y ni siquiera habian sido capases de percibirlo la criatura solo emitio un gemido lastimero y varios de ellos comensaron a aparecer rodeandolos –dejenmelos a mi no problem-dijo Sonic sin emabrgo cuando intento correr sintio un dolor fuerte en sus rodillas y lo unico que logro hacer fue caer de rodillas frente a su enmigo el cual preparaba sus garras para atacarlo, Sonic cerro los ojos esperando el golpe, mas sin embargo este no llego Sonic alzo la mirada solo para ver una silueta azul con ojos color sangre –metal Sonic?-pregunto un tanto aliviado y ala vez un poco nervioso-

iniciando análisis, enemigos localizados, iniciando desinfección-decia con una voz metálica que le helaría la sangre a cualquiera, solo se escucho los gritos de aquellas criaturas mietras eran destrozados por aquel ser metálico, una vez acabada su labor solo dirigio una mirada a sonic y camino asta shadow entregándole una grabadora y una especie de brazalete shadow miro la grabadora y solo la encendio –hohohoho si estas escuchado esto es que metal sonic a llegado a tiempo, no se preocupen es totalmente inofensivo a su antecesosor y obedecera las ordenez de quien lleve el brazalete mas sin emabargo recuerden que es un robot de combate sean prudentes con sus ordenes-la transición se cortaba con una música algo vieja – ese viejo no pudo conseguir otra cinta-decia sonic quien se habia recuperado casi por completo

-sonic esta bien dejame examinarte-decia Sally mientras se acercaba a el con su botiquín en mano –estoy bien seguramente solo estoy algo agotado-decia riendo –analizando el sujeto tiene un desguise en el músculo-decia el ente mecanico mientras miraba fijamente a shadow y se arrodillaba ante el –que mas da-dijo riendoce un poco mientras se ponia el brazalete mecánico –estarás bien deberias de ser capaz de volver a usar tu velocidad tan pronto este ungüento haga efecto-decia Sally mientras curaba a su ex a lo cual el erizo no hacia mas que poner una de sus muecas características mientras tanto shadow unicamente miraba su peqeuño juguete nuevo –bien si el viejo te ha mandado significa que algo muy malo esta sucediendo afuera asi que quiero saber todo lo que sabes asta el momento de acuerdo-dijo shadow mirando seriamente a su metalico compañero

-un ente se apodero del proyecto cadmus a las 3:50 pm. , g.u.n intento atacarlo pero todo esfuerzo fue neutralizado, a las 3:00 am se reporto la desaparición de la isla Routh island no hay ningun sobreviviente asta el momento, asta el momento se desconoce si hay sobrevivientes en la torre ya que hay una fuerte energia proveniente de la cima de la torre interfiendo las comunicaciones, la misma energia parece estar afectando el clima en mobius afinque se desconocen las causas-el ser metalico termino su informe y solo miro a los demás como si esperara que le dieran alguna orden

Entiendo entonces si queremos llegar con ese espectro tendremos que llegar hasta el final de la torre –dijo shadow con cara de fastidio mientras se limitaba a ver sus compañeros los cuales habían terminado de lamerse las heridas y tan solo comenzó a caminar lentamente esperando a que le siguieran y solo para detenerse en un estrecho pasillo que terminaba con una gran puerta de metal con el dibujo de un kitsune de nueve colas en ella, no parecía haber forma de abrila mas que con una tarjeta y un código de seguridad.

El erizo rojinegro observo como sus 2 acompañantes llegavan con algo de dificultad sobre todo sonic que al tener vendada la rodilla tenia que cogear un poco para moverse con libertad savia que tardaría un poco para volver a ser el mismo ser rápido de siempre por lo que solo se acerco al tablero y escribió msshtlpr "acceso denegado" se escucho en el pequeño cuarto el cual hacia un eco mas que atroz –quieres apostar-respondio shadow para si mismo mientras tan solo pulsaba las letras escribiendo "ms,miles1276" solo para que se escuchara "codigo valquiria aceptado bienvenido miles-sama" la puerta se abrió dejando ver un gran cuarto pobremente iluminado -sahdow únicamente se acerco a una esquina y se sento en el suelo –este es el primer elevador solo va en una dirección y a un único piso asi que recomiendo que descansen-dijo por ultimo mientras tan solo miraba un punto x en el piso mientras sacaba un pequeño revolver y lo sento junto a el

Sonic entro cojeando un poco –te dije que no necesito un vendaje-dijo refunfuñando mientras con algo de trabajo se sentaba solo para ver el revolver y entendiendo a lo que shadow se refería por lo que tomo el arma y la guardo bien –con suerte no la necesitare-dijo dirigiéndose a shadow quien estaba perdido en sus pensamientos

En cuanto a sally solo hiso una mueca de fastidio y se sentó dejando a un lado su botiquín –soy una paramédica y si yo digo que necesitas una venda es que la necesitas-dijo algo molesta y pareciendo ignorar lo que que había sucedido, solo se escucho un pequeño ruido ensordecedor y lentamente se comenzó a sentir el movimiento no había vuelta atrás era hora de cobrar cuentas pendientes con aquel espectro

* * *

><p>Tails miraba a la enfermera el cual tenia entre sus brazos a una bebe de color negro con una línea roja pasando por su pelaje y tuvo que morderse los labios para no llorar la enfermera únicamente se acerco mientras amy ayudaba a su amiga a levantarse un poco –tranquila-dijo por ultimo mientras le daba un beso en la frente y la enfermera le entregaba a la peqeuña bebita teniendo cuidado por la herida que tenia cerca de su pecho.<p>

-es hermosa no a pasado mucho tiempo y ya se convirtió en la princesa de la sala de materidad-decia riendoce -ahora s ime permite tengo que hacerle un par de pruebas para confirmar que la operación aya salido bien-dijo sonriendo mientras la zorrita unicmante miraba a su bebe

Las pruebas no duraron mucho solo habían medido su presión y medir su ritmo cardiaco para descartar que la anestecia le hubiera causado una taquicardia –bien parece que estas mas que sana, esta vez tuviste suerte espero que no vuelvas a ser mas temeraria no creo que al le guste saber que su hermana murió haciéndola de heroína-decia la enfermera mientras se retiraba dejando un poco confundido a tails –?hermana?-pregunto un poco sonrojada –no te preocupes nadie en el hospital sabe tu identidad-decia amy sonriendo -fue idea de sonic que dijéramos que eras tu hermana perdida y que te habían herido en el incidente-decia riendo un poco mientras la zorrita solo bajaba la cabeza un tanto sonrojada –lo sie….nto solo les he causa….do probl…..emas-decia tails con algo de trabajo mientras abrazaba a su pequeña contra ella sentía un dolor bastante agudo pero no le importaba -no tienes por que disculparte habrás tenido tus razones vale así que no arruines el momento-decía la eriza rosada mientras únicamente miraba a la pequeña la cual parecía encantad de haberse reunido con su madre

-donde esta shadow?-pregunto la zorrita un tanto confundida ya que el estaba mas emocionado con su embarazo que ella misma –esta en una misión y no tardara en llegar-decia la eriza intentando ocultar los detalles escabrosos después de todo no seria nada bueno para su salud que ella se estresesara sin necesidad –sonic y los demás están con el asi que no te preocupes-decia acariciando la cabeza de la zorra la cual no creía del todo sus palabras pero no tenia mas remedio que conformarse –bien la hora de visitas termino esta señorita tiene una reunión pendiente con agua caliente-decia una voz que lentamente entraba y con cariño se llevaba a la peqeuña, tails sintió un nudo en su garganta y solo se qeudo recostada intentando descansar

* * *

><p>Era un lugar horrible pareciera como si un huracán hubiera pasado por aquel lugar y nadie en su sano juicio pensaría que solo habían pasado 24 horas, cadáveres, sangre, y aquel olor dulson de la carne putrefacta era lo único que se sentía en el aire –vector lo dijo soy muy joven para una misión pero como siempre tenia que ser el terco de siempre-decia una pequeña figura que revoloteaba por hai, ya estaba agotado había corrido desde hacia horas, y ya su pequeño cuerpo ya no resistía mas aquel esfuerzo<p>

Y comensaba a volar bastante bajo cosa que no seria un problema si no fuera que eso implicaba ver los cuerpos mutilados de los científicos que estaban en el lugar, sin embargo eso no era lo peor, había criaturas extrañas rondando por todo el lugar algunos visibles y otros no tanto por suerte espio le había enseñado a ver las cosas que no se podían fácilmente utilizando sus oídos y su olfato

Gracias a ello logro escapar de aquellas cosas en varias ocaciones pero sus reflejos asi como sus sentidos ya tardaban en reaccionar por el cansancio –un elevador mas y estaré fuera de este lugar- continuo revoloteando asta llegar a una puerta de metal con un zorro de 7 colas grabada en ella era el ultimo elevador su pase a la libertad pero algo ocurrió cuando ingreso la clave y paso la tarjeta por el escáner la puerta no se abrió , lo peor fue sentir el olor a sangre –quien es idiota que esta usando el elevador en un momento asi-decia para si mismo la joven abeja que solo miraba impotente la puerta y esperaba a que se abriera pero solo veía una imagen en el tablero de un elevador subiendo

El olor a sangre se hacia mas fuerte por lo que saco una peqeuña pistola y comenso a a puntar en todas direcciones esperando a que aquella figura apareciera, sin emabrgo solo escucharon los gritos de la abejita

Cream despertó había tenido una pesadilla su fiel compañero chese estaba muy preocupado y con su clásico moñito miro la habitación la cual le era desconosida se podia ver varios modelos a escala a si como varios posters de aviones entre otras cosas, ahroa recordaba después de hablar con sonic y los demás se había quedao dormida y su madre seguramente la habría traido a la única habitación de la casa

Dio un largo bostezo y únicamente miro por la ventana a jusgar por la luz ya era medio dia –bueno chese ya es hora de levantarse-dice la conejita alegremente sin embargo al estar de pie pudo darse cuenta de algo que la dejo un poco confundida

En el suelo yacia una foto que tails se había tomado con ella y su novio charmy pero lo raro es que no había habido viento además de que la ventana estaba cerrada, justo como tails la había dejado el dia anterior recogió la foto y algo aun mas extraño la parte donde se encontraba charmy estaba completamente rota de forma que solo se podía ver una grieta entre ambos no supo que decir o hacer tenia un mal presentimiento de todo eso y sin saber la razón comenzo a llorar manchando con sus lagrimas la foto

* * *

><p>Bueno asta aquí otro capitulo n.n y por el momento me despido no sin disculparme por la demora (los deberes, la universidad, y los exámenes) no he tenido tiempo para dedicarle a este fic.<p>

En fin gracias tailsparkourboy, tailsy chan y a galletita xd por sus comentarios encerio espero que este fic continue siendo de su agrado

Antes de irme: los capítulos comenzaran a ser mensuales en todo lo posible, en un inicio quería hacerlos quincenales pero por una u otra razón me es imposible, por lo que comensaran a salir los 5 o 6 de cada mes (o almenos eso intentare) n.n

El siguiente mes.- repercusiones del pasado

tails oculta una gran parte de su pasado, la razón inicial por la cual decidió mentir a sus compañeros, mientras sonic tendra que lidiar con recuerdos de su pasado nada glorioso, que sucede en cadmus y sobre todo que pasara con charmy

nos vemos el mes que viene


	4. repercusiones del pasado parte 1

Repercusiones del pasado 1ª parte

el ruido de la sala de espera del hospital era algo insoportable no es que no le gustara estar en aquel lugar era solo que conforme avanzaban las horas habían cada vez mas heridos y enfermos para colmo la cosa no parecía mejorar, cada vez mas había avistamientos de criaturas horripilantes que al parecer provenían de cadmus, ya habían declarado ley marcial en casi todo mobius, nevadas y tsunamis en lugares donde antes no había y donde era ilógico que aparecieran , y todo parecía estar conectado con lo que ocurría en cadmus

"en otras noticias en la mañana de hoy se ha puesto un puesto de vigilancia en proyecto cadmus después de que el dia de ayer se reportaran avistamientos de criaturas saliendo de este lugar" se escuchaba en la televisión no importaba que canal se pusiese la información era la misma, parecía como si todo mobius se hubiera tomado una pastilla de locura, -señorita rose?-pregunto una enfermera la cual le miraba de forma un tanto preocupada –hemmm…. Si soy yo –dijo Amy sonrojándose un poco y sacudiendo la cabeza para salir de sus pensamientos –el doctor night quiere verlo en su despacho dice que es urgente al parecer hay algo raro en la condición de la señorita sliat- decia haciendo una reverencia y retirándose

Amy sentía que el mundo se le colapsaba sentía un nudo en la garganta pero tenia que ser fuerte no ganaría nada si colapsaba en aquel momento por lo que solo se levanto de su asiento ofreciéndoselo a una búho de edad mayor que acaba de entrar al sanatorio, comenzó a caminar por los pasillos del hospital estaba a reventar si ella no hubiera pagado para que la habitación de tails siguiera siendo privada aseguraba que ya la hubieran utilizado para meter a 5 o mas gente aunque simplemente no cupieran, sin darse cuenta llego al lugar donde la habían citado "gin. Nigthwing" era lo único que podía leerse en la puerta al entrar pudo ver a un joven lobo el cual estaba leyendo una revista –señoría rose disculpe si la hecho esperar-dijo riendo un poco mientras han solo abría el cajón de su escritorio solo para sacar una pequeña carpeta –no iré con rodeos, me preocupa el estado de sliat ¿sabe si sufre de violencia con su pareja?- pregunto mientras se ponía unos lentes y comenzaba a leer silenciosamente las hojas enguanto Amy escucho aquellas palabras lanzo un rápido –no- a pesar de no conocer del todo la relación que tails tenia con shadow pero conocía a shadow lo suficiente para saber que el no le pondría las manos encima a una chica ni aunque le pagaran

-eso me lleva a otra pregunta sabe si tiene historial de psicosis en su familia o si consume alguna droga?-pregunto solo para obtener la misma respuesta de parte de Amy –se preguntara por que le hago estas preguntas –decia mientras sacaba un par de fotos de la carpeta y se las ofrecía –estas son?-dijo Amy con un sonrojo en sus megillas –son fotos que tome de la intimidad de la señorita sliat, como puede ver hay múltiples moretones, rasguños, cicatrices entre otras cosas-decia dando un suspiro –es un milagro que sin cuidados prenatales y en ese estado haya presentado un parto natural sin problemas-explicaba mientras se acomodaba los lentes –el señor tails era el ultimo zorro del que se tenia conocimiento claro asta la tarde de ayer que trajeron a esta chica-decia riendo un poco en cuanto Amy bajo la cabeza un poco sonrojada

-no se preocupe no somos policías mi trabajo es ofrecer un diagnostico, y dar alternativas que lleguen a un alivio. pero nada mas, aunque esperaba que pudiera ayudarme –decia mirando a Amy la cual parecía ya estar mas animada "tails tiene mucho que explicar" decia la eriza rosada en su mente mientras solo veía las fotos –y como esta?-pregunto por fin la eriza después de un incomodo silencio –esta bien para no haber tenido cuidados prenatales esta bien aunque como he dicho antes me preocupan esas cicatrices –decia por ultimo mientras se levantaba de su asiento –si me disculpa tengo a otros pacientes que atender –decia mientras únicamente salía de la habitación no sin antes guardar las fotos en un archivero

Una vez fuera Amy solo tomo aire y tomo el camino de nuevo a la habitación de tails al abrir la puerta solo vio a la zorrita recostada jugando con una pequeña consola portátil que le había traído shadow antes de que partiera con Sonic

-tails tenemos que hablar seriamente de chica a chica-dijo Amy con una mirada seria que muy pocas veces podía notar en ella, tails únicamente asintió y apago su videojuego dejándolo en una pequeña mesita que había alado suyo

* * *

><p>El elevador seguía su curso aquella habitación no era gran cosa la iluminación era pésima con algo de trabajo y podía ver a sus compañeros suponía que era por que estaba funcionando con energía de reserva –y dime Sonic como te fue con tu cita con Amy?-pregunta Sally mientras miraba hacia arriba asta ese momento shadow no se había fijado que había una linda pintura del cielo estrellado algo por lo que cerro los ojos y no pudo evitar reírse un poco "ambas tienen la misma pasión por las estrellas" pensó riéndose un poco por lo bajo para que no lo escucharan.<p>

-bien en realidad, al menos asta que Amy saco su piko-piko Hamer y me golpeo con el por mirar a otra chica-dijo Sonic riendo un poco mientras le miraba a Sally con una gotita de sudor shadow no podía evitar reírse un poco únicamente miro hacia un pequeño reloj que arcaba una cuenta regresiva faltaban cerca de 5 minutos para llegar al primer nivel y debía de estar preparado

-tails quiero que me digas la verdad shadow te golpea?-pregunto la eriza rosada con un tono de preocupación alo cual la zorrita solo bajo su cabecita y río un poco –asumo que es por las cicatrices ¿no es así?-dijo tails sonriendo mientras su expresión iba cambiando a una mas triste –yo me hice esas heridas mi shadow no tuvo nada que ver y dudo que sepa algo al respecto-dijo mirando hacia un punto x con unas cuantas lagrimas en recorriendo sus megillas

-crees que te voy a creer eso tails, basta de mentiras ¡por favor!-dijo Amy con un poco de molestia en sus palabras –si no me dices quien te hizo esas heridas yo….- -¡cállate!- interrumpió la pequeña -yo me hice las heridas por que detestaba ser una chica, odiaba tener que mirar el espejo todos los días ,mi rostro, mi figura femenina la figura que tenia que cambiar cada vez que tenia que ir a trabajar, a encontrarme con mi familia, el rostro que…no es mas que una mentira –dijo en un tono de desesperación mientras terminaba por romperse en llanto

Amy únicamente se quedo un poco apenada quería que se la tragara la tierra no sabia que hacer –lo siento creo que me deje llevar por mi carácter –dijo riendo un poco mientras la abrazaba –¿pero dime por que lo siges haciendo si sabias que tenias algo muy lindo creciendo dentro de ti?- pregunto amy un tanto confundida alo cual tails rio un poco –lo deje de hacer cuando conoci a shadow el fue la primera persona que me hizo valorarme a mi misma-dijo sonriendo mientras solo miraba hacia arriba e intentaba calmarse –entonces por que los moretones ¿-pregunto por ultimo mientras le miraba seriamente –ha eso…..-hubo un silencio un tanto incomodo el cual se rompio cuando por fin tails hablo –solo digamos que hace un par de noches shadow se emociono un poco y no midió su fuerza-dijo poniéndose mas que roja si hubiera alguna enfermera en el lugar ya hubieran confundido su situación con una fiebre

Amy no hizo mas que partirse de la risa pues había entendido la indirecta si con un solo dedo podía romper una puerta de acero no quería imaginar lo que podría hacerle a una chica indefensa –no te preocupes linda vale-dijo sonriendo mientras jugaba con el pequeño mechón blanco que había en cerca de su pecho

Sin embargo al verle a la cara miro a tails cerrando fuertemente los ojos algo estaba mal –¿tails estas bien?-pregunto Amy con un poco de preocupación sin embargo tails únicamente nego con algo de trabajo –m…e…due…-no pudo terminar la oración pues sentía que si seguía hablando terminaría dando un grito por el dolor –tranquila hire por ayuda-dijo recostándola con algo de cuidado solo para salir rapidamente -un medico por favor, un medico-era lo único que tails podía escuchar mientras trataba de permanecer conciente y no desmayarse

* * *

><p>Shadow sintió un escalofrío muy grande –que fue eso?-pregunto mientras se llevaba sus manos a sus hombros un tanto inquieto no lo sabia con claridad pero las cosas no debían de estar bien en el hospital –tranquilo conozco a tails desde que tenia 6 años es fuerte-dijo una pequeña voz que estaba a su lado y parecía tener la misma sensación –no entiendo como es que puedes seguir tan calmado después de todo esto?-pregunto Sally mirándolo un tanto sorprendida –quien dice que no estoy asustado, pero a diferencia de ustedes yo se disimularlo-dijo riendo un poco mientras el elevador comenzaba hacer ruidos y lentamente la puerta se abrió sin embargo la escena que vieron la llevarían por siempre en sus memorias y en sus pesadillas<p>

* * *

><p>Amy había conseguido un medico y se encontraba revisando a tails –no hay nada de que preocuparse simplemente se paso el efecto del calmante al parecer, la enfermera que te vino a ver olvido ponerte de nuevo la dosis-dijo el medico con un rostro de fastidio –es normal en lo que lleva este hospital es la primera vez que tenemos tantos pacientes-decia mientras se marchaba dejando a las chicas de nuevo solas<p>

-mi maestro sentiría vergüenza si me viera Haci –dijo tails mientras miraba hacia arriba –hay algo que quiero pedirte Amy –dijo la zorrita mientras le miraba un poco sonrojada –lo que quieras-respondió la eriza rosa mientras solo le miraba un tanto preocupada aun no se le quitaba el pequeño susto de hacia unos momentos –si algo malo me pasase quiero que cuides de mi pequeña-dijo sonriente –solo con una condición, que me cuentes por que tomaste hiciste esto, por mas que le doy vueltas al asunto no lo comprendo-dijo en un tono mas que comprensivo pero sin perder su voz autoritaria –nunca cambiaras-respondió riendo –esta bien pero solo lo contare una vez y no quiero que lo comentes con nadie esta claro-dijo señalando su mano de forma bastante graciosa –prometido-dijo llevándose su mano a su pecho

-de acuerdo- -bueno en realidad no se por donde comenzar a si que lo conveniente seria contarte el dia que llegue a casa de Sonic

-_flasback_

_Era un dia adorable a pesar de la apariencia invernal de la zona y con una tranquilidad solo rota por el sonido del motor descompuesto del tornado –maldición perdemos altura-decia Sonic para si mismo mientras movía el mando hacia a el lo mas que podía para mantener la dirección –solo faltan unos metros i can you- decia mientras daba unos golpecitos al tablero después de unos segundos solo se escucho el ruidoso aterrizaje de emergencia y un grito de ambos tripulantes que miraban asombrados que habían salido con vida_

_Sonic bajo del aeroplano a un con un poco de nerviosismo había faltado poco para que se estrellasen eso no seria malo, de echo de cierta forma el erizo azul pareciera como si de verdad quisiera terminar su existencia sin embargo le preocupaba la pequeña carga que tenia en el asiento de copiloto –hey guy are you okay?-pregunto mirando al asiento de copiloto sin embargo lo que encontró fue a un niño guardado entre sus piernas –ya no seas dramático ya paso, ahora baja te mostrare donde te quedaras_

_El pequeño zorrito solo se levanto y con algo de trabajo se bajo de aquel artilugio con algo de trabajo lo cual solo siguió a una pequeña risa de parte del erizo azul que solo miraba divertido la escena y solo lo abrazaba de forma protectora, su pequeño invitado tenia ropas extrañas era una especie de yukata pero con colores y formas que nunca había visto antes había estado tan apurado que ni siquiera lo había notado_

_-bien chico esta es mi humilde morada, no es un palacio pero tiene encanto ¿no crees?-dijo mientras abría la puerta dejando ver un lugar que brillaba por la ausencia de orden revistas, latas de refresco inclusive ropa sucia era lo que se podía encontrar en el piso y en algo que decia ser un sillón pero con tantas cajas y envolturas sobre de el era imposible saberlo la pequeña únicamente se guardo detrás de su protector un tanto sonrojada por lo que ocurría –vamos pasa perdona el desorden pero la ultima vez que estuve aquí fue alrededor de hace 3 o 4 meses de haber sabido que cuando regresara traería un invitado la hubiera arreglado antes de irme- la pequeña zorrita solo miraba por todos lados un tanto confundida_

_Sin embargo cuando se dio cuenta estaba de rodillas en el piso temblando –tienes frío? Bueno es lógico vienes de una isla tropical, y esta es una de las estaciones mas calidas en este lugar a si que te tendrás que acostumbrar vale- dijo Sonic mientras le acariciaba sus orejas y se dirigía al sillón solo para sacar de ahí un viejo abrigo color naranja –usa esto debería servir mientras te acostumbras, debes tener sed .mmm... espérame aquí un momento- dijo el erizo azul mientras le tiraba el abrigo y se retiraba a la cocina mientras la zorrita únicamente obedecía las ordenes y se ponía el abrigo era calido y se sentia afelpado apesar de que le quedaba un poco grande se sentía muy bien lo cual solo iso aparecer un sonrojo en la chica_

_-bien aquí tienes un poco de agua- dijo ofreciendo un bazo de agua sin embargo lejos de alegrarse el pequeño zorro solo aparto violentamente el bazo de agua el cual se rompió en varios miles de pedazos al caer, se tapo su boquita solo para correr al lugar mas seguro que encontró en la habitación que en ese momento era únicamente detrás del sillón_

_-guy are you okay?-pregunto Sonic un poco preocupado sin embargo solo obtuvo lagrimas por respuesta había cometido un error muy grande pero ni siquiera sabia cual era_

* * *

><p>Hasta aquí termina el capitulo de este mes espero que haya sido de su agrado n.n<p>

Siento que este capitulo no estuvo tan dinámico que los anteriores y es mas un pequeño relleno n/n

Adelanto Próximo capitulo: repercusiones del pasado parte 2

-si pero aun no entiendo que tiene que ver esto con que tomaras aquella decisión-dijo Amy mirando a tails de la manera mas comprensible que pudo –prometes no decirle a nadie…. Decidí proteger a Sonic -dijo dando un suspiro mas que grande y se recostó en la almohada tocándose la herida con un poco de cuidado al escuchar eso amy le miro extrañada –¿proteger?- decia extrañada mientras tails miraba hacia el techo


End file.
